


Buwan ( sa uulitin )

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Psychological, Psychological Horror, Sociopath!Andrew, Song fic, Vague character death, tbh idk what to tag this with, without giving away too much of the story lmao
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Wala nang iba pang gaganda sakanya. Bawat segundo na kikisap ng paningin si Andrew sakanya ay parang lulumutang siya sa alapaap at niyayakap ng mahimbing ng mga anghel. Ganun si Steven sakanya. Isang anghel.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim





	Buwan ( sa uulitin )

**Author's Note:**

> Heto na naman tayo mga pre ahahaha, tumama nanaman pagka barok Tagalog natin. Idk why, pero nung narinig ko yung Buwan ni Juan Karlos, napaisip ako, puta Standrew!!
> 
> Medj ah, idk how to explain, medj dark? dark fic mga pre, psychological with a hint of sociapath!Andrew, also bad ending lmao
> 
> Enjoy, no reread no beta lmao

Wala nang iba pang gaganda sakanya. Bawat segundo na kikisap ng paningin si Andrew sakanya ay parang lulumutang siya sa alapaap at niyayakap ng mahimbing ng mga anghel. Ganun si Steven sakanya. Isang anghel.

"San tayo pupunta?" Tanong sakanya ng sinta na may ngiti na mas matamis pa sa tsokolate.

"Kahit saan," Sagot ni Andrew ng may pagtaas ng balikat "Basta magkasama tayo, kahit saan." Sunod niyang sinabi ng may nakaw na tingin kay Steven.

Tumawa si Steven at pakiramdam ni Andrew ay wala nang ipeperpekto pa ang buhay niya, basta't nasa tabi niya si Steven.

"Gusto mo kumain?" Sabay tanong ng sinta na may pilak na buhok.

"Hm, sa labas o sa bahay nalang?"

"Sa bahay mo nalang," Humawak si Steven sa kanyang braso at naramdam ni Andrew ang init ng kamay niya. Init na dumuloy sa buong katawan niya, init na hindi nakakakalma, ngunit init na ramdam sa kanyang pagkalalake.

"Gusto mo lang na paglutuan kita eh," Tumingin siya ng saglit kay Steven, pinilit na ibaliwala ang nararamdaman na kati.

Dahandahan hinimas ni Steven ang nobyo hanggang ang kamay niya ay napunta na sa dibdib ni Andrew. PInilit ni Andrew na huwag masyadong pumalag sa mga kilos ng pilak, dahil alam ng bulagaw na namumula na siya sa mga hawak ni Steven. "Bawal ba?" Tanong ng nobyo.

"Hi-Hindi naman," Nawalan ng boses si Andrew ng sandali. "Sige, paglutuan kita."

Maalwan ang pagmaneho ni Andrew pauwi. Mga maliliit na kwento galing sakanilang dalawa paminsan-minsan, pero madalas ang mga diit at dampi ni Steven ang naalala ni Andrew. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero parang unti-unti siyang nalalasing kay Steven. Parang umikot ang mundo ni Andrew at wala na siyang ibang nakita kung di ang pilak na buhok ni Steven, ang kanyang mga ngiti, at ang kanyang mga mata na madaling nahuhulog sa isang pagkawalang diwa ni Andrew.

Lumiit at dumilim ang mundo, at ang gitna ng kanyang mundo ay si Steven lamang.

Naririnig niya ang boses ni Steven, ang kanyang mga salita at tawa. Naalala ni Andrew na lumabas siya sa kotse na hawak ang kamay ni Steven. Nagtatawanan pa silang dalawa, ang tingin ni Andrew hindi magahak sa hiwaga ni si Steven.

Napunta sila sa pinto ng bahay ni Andrew at natitikman niya pa sa kanyang mga labi ang lasa ng kalimbahing labi ni Steven. Meron siyang lasa na bugtong kay Steven lamang, lasa na nakakasugapang na hinahanap ni Andrew.

Lumabo lalo ang mundo at hindi na maintindihan ni Andrew ang kanyang lugar. Parang ang paningin niya ay didilim, pipikit siya ng matagal at sa harap niya ay si Steven lamang.

Para siyang nanonood ng pelikula na hati-hati, mga eksena na nawawala at lumalaktaw sa iba’t-ibang momento ng palabas.

“Andrew,” Narinig niya si Steven at nararamdaman ni Andrew lumapit ang katawan niya kay Steven, parang gayuma na hindi kayang tanggihan ng bulagaw. “Sayo lang ako,” Bulong ni Steven ng malambing sa tenga niya. “At sakin ka lang,” 

Matamis na mga salita na nakakapumailanlang kay Andrew, ngunit di niya alam kung sino ang nagsabi ng “Sakin ka lang,” Hindi na niya malaman kung saan nagsisimula si Steven at saan natatapos si Andrew.

Meron lang Andrew at Steven, walang simula at hangganan.

Ang mga tunog na pumapalibot kay Andrew ay ang boses ni Steven, ang tawa niya, ang mga hagikhik, at ungol niya… Ungol… Unti-unting nanibago ang piyesa, lumipat sa isang kuwadro na gumulo sa ulo ni Andrew.

Boses ni Steven, umiiyak, mga luha na pumapatak sa kanyang mga mata, patuloy na bumababa sa kanyang mga pisngi.

“Andrew, Andrew, wag,” Makaawa ni Steven at hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero mas lalo siyang nakakalma na makita si Steven ng ganto.

Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang tali na nasakamay, binuhol ang tali sa mga braso ni Steven hanggang sa hindi na siya makaalis o makagalaw lamang sa silya na inuupuan niya.

“Andrew, please,” Sabi ni Steven ng may kapos na boses, namumula ang kanyang mukha at mas lalo siyang nakakaakit, na parang isang engkanto na ibiniyaya kay Andrew.

Marahan na hinawakan ni Andrew ang mga pisngi ni Steven, pinunasan ng kanyang nilalaki ang mga luha ni Steven. “Pakinggan mo ko Steven, pakinggan mo ko.” Tugon ni Andrew habang dinadampi ng kanyang daliri ang labi ni Steven. “Dito ka lang sakin, sakin ka lang.” Pakiusap ni Andrew, nanginginig siya at ang hininga niya’y mabuay. “Mahal kita, ikaw lang mahal ko.”

Patuloy ang lagrimas kay Steven, luha na bumabagsak at bagsak ng walang tigil. May kirot at init ng pagmamahal na naghalo sa dibdib ni Andrew. “Wala nang iba pang gaganda sayo,” Tinitigan niya si Steven, sa ilalim ng puting ilaw ng kanyang sala. 

“Sayo lang puso ko, sayo lang,” Kumiling si Andrew palapit, labi ilang pulgada lamang ang layo. “Paparamdam ko sayo, lahat ng damdamin na itinago ko sa puso ko lang.” Bulong ni Andrew habang ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata “Ipaparamdam ko sayo lahat.” At hinalikan ang matamis labi ng kasintahan. 

At dumilim ulit ang mundo, init ng katawan ni Steven unti-unting nawala hanggang sa wala nang iba kundi lamig ang naramdaman ni Andrew. Imahe ni Steven na lamlam lumitaw sa kanyang isipan, kulay sa kanyang mukha unti-unting nawawala at lumalayo siya kay Andrew.

“Steven!” Sumigaw si Andrew. “Steven!” Sumasakit na ang lalamunan niya at hindi alam ng bulagaw kung ilang beses, ganong katagal na niyang isinigaw ang pangalan ni Steven. Umaabot sa kumukupas na imahe niya. Umabot ang mga kamay ni Andrew, ngunit hindi niya eto magalaw.

Pumatak ang luha kay Andrew at isinigaw niya ulit ang pangalan ni Steven. Tumingin siya sa katawan niya at nakita ang puti na tsaketang pamigil. “Steven!” Palahaw ni Andrew habang pinipilit na intindihin kung nasaan na siya at kung ano ang nangyayari. Para siyang biglang nahugot sa mahimbing na panaginip at itinapon sa masamang bangungot. Magisa, pungas, at nagmimithi sa mahal na nawawala.

Hinanap niya si Steven sa puting kwarto, nasisilaw sa puting ilaw sa taas. “Steven!” Tinawag siya ni Andrew ng ilang beses. Nagpupumiglas siya sa kanyang mga bigkis, katawan nagkabaluktot-baluktot sa kakalaban sa bigkis. 

Hinampas ni Andrew ang buong katawan niya sa malambot na pader, kailangan niya makaalis. Kailangan niya makaalis, kailangan niya si Steven, kailangan niya makita si Steven. Paulit-ulit na pinalo ang katawan at ulo sa pader, sinisigaw ang pangalan ni Steven.

Ilang oras o baka araw na ang lumipas at sawakas… Napagod siya. Unti-unti nahulog si Andrew sa lapag, paningin naninilim hanggang sa pumikit na ang kanyang mga mata.

“San tayo pupunta?” Tanong ni Steven sa maamo niyang boses ng may ngiti na mas matimis pa sa tsokolate.

"Kahit saan," Sagot ni Andrew ng may pagtaas ng balikat "Basta magkasama tayo, kahit saan." Sunod niyang sinabi ng may nakaw na tingin kay Steven habang nagmamaneho pauwi.


End file.
